<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【叨代】Just Listen by opiumpoppyvv</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26731585">【叨代】Just Listen</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/opiumpoppyvv/pseuds/opiumpoppyvv'>opiumpoppyvv</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>doggie叨叨, 叨代, 圣代, 说唱新世代</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 09:40:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,470</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26731585</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/opiumpoppyvv/pseuds/opiumpoppyvv</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【叨代】Just Listen</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>圣代在基地吐了两天，浑身都难受的要命。基地环境太差了，家里再不好也是想睡有床想吃随时有饭生病了也有药。<br/>加上对自己舞台的编排一次又一次的不满意，每次从录音室出来路过门口都能看见太阳升起前的白茫茫。<br/>二公第一天自己全程都是无精打采的，江奈生和懒惰轮流靠在自己旁边想交流台上每个人的表演状态，但是太吵了耳朵痛的要死，真的想就地睡过去然后一切都安静了。</p><p>从宿舍出来的匆忙连手机也没带在身上，感觉天渐渐暗了的时候，自己身边恍惚靠近个人影。自己贴着舞台坐着仗着舞台较高比较隐蔽，靠近的人似有似无的拉了拉自己的手，特别热，感觉像在传给他自己身上的体温。</p><p>是Doggie。<br/>努力睁眼看清人的时候，圣代下意识是想把手抽回来的。他不知道他要干嘛，但这种场合他也不能干嘛。<br/>对方好像感知到了他的怯退继而踱近了一步。</p><p>“靠我身上会舒服点。”<br/>“累了闭眼吧，没有摄像头…”<br/>Doggie刻意压低了声音，离得有点近。<br/>那个两人全身不着任何衣物的晚上，肢体交合，突然很清晰的历历在目了起来。</p><p>“我现在这样有你一半的责任。”<br/>“对不起。”<br/>“不是怪你。”<br/>“我怪我自己。”Doggie把两只紧握的手藏在紧贴的两个臂膀后面。Doggie加了点力度但不疼只是轻轻捏了捏圣代的手腕，然后把手牢牢攥住了。</p><p> </p><p><br/>'他不能这样。'<br/>那是那晚Doggie在吻了他之后这样想的。<br/>但是。</p><p>Doggie拽着他衣角能清晰看到眼眸中水汽密布时的样子，圣代发现竟没办法在他向自己吻来的时候选择躲避。<br/>可能被圈在一个地方太久了，那天心里莫名的有些压抑。从前那些往事最近很不安分的总是闯进自己的梦里。<br/>大家都在外面吃饭和排练，圣代还沉浸在自己心里莫名的哀伤时，Doggie突然冲了进来。</p><p>之前两人在录音室或者偶然在卫生间碰到的时候，都是很自然很平常的状态。可能那天真的太难过了，也可能是进来的Doggie满脸通红又挂着摄入了酒精的满面红光。圣代竟脱口而出了一句，“你能抱下我吗？”</p><p>干柴烈火不需要理由，其实早就暗生情愫。<br/>Doggie过来把他环住在了怀里，他扑在大狗狗的怀抱里感觉比刚刚的心绪平稳了好多，没忍住，使劲吸了口气又闻了他身上的味道。</p><p>吻落得很轻柔，在他的发旋他能感知到嘴角温度的残存。</p><p> </p><p>“姜云升是不是交了你什么下蛊的那些事？”圣代仰面靠着Doggie的床，上面被他堆乱的好几套被子和抱枕，身体长时间端坐在电脑前越发的僵直，这一刻总是那么惬意又欢愉。</p><p>“你床上怎么这么多被子。”圣代又往上蹭了一下，小腹过于敏感的部位碰到了Doggie下巴略微长出的胡茬，坚韧浓密让他吃痛的哼唧了一声。<br/>“想你今晚来我床上住。”</p><p>原来狗早就觊觎已久。</p><p><br/>闻声而上的狗崽儿怎么能放过这样隐晦低喘含着气音的喘息。Doggie手脚并用桎梏圣代的上半身然后在他身上往上爬，兴奋小狗开始在他脸上下雨点般落下碎吻。<br/>“你这狗怎么乱吻，不对，这都不叫吻。”<br/>“我就差变成那软胶狗骨头让你舔了。”圣代手臂从Doggie的钳制里硬是抽出来，然后双手捧着Doggie的下巴，指尖还不安分的摩挲着小孩刚长出来的胡茬。一瞬间成了被顺毛的小型幼犬，Doggie甚至下巴圆润的弧度都和柴犬捏出了同款。</p><p>“让哥教你什么是接吻。”</p><p>圣代用嘴唇轻启Doggie的嘴角，然后用唇尖边啄边吸吮掠夺对方嘴里的呼吸。<br/>Doggie在圣代用牙齿轻咬他下嘴唇带来的麻痛时，呼吸好像也同时止在了唇与唇的贴合之间。<br/>手不由自主的攀上圣代的颈背，隔着衣服面料都能感到提升的荷尔蒙充斥着整个身体。<br/>迫不及待想撕碎这些成为障碍的衣物，半搂着半不安分的想去接触那还没探索到的滚烫和能被包裹着的温暖。</p><p>“Doggie，”圣代把'gie'的尾音含在了嘴里，重音在前暧昧勾引的一个单子'叨'被Doggie回吻而吞噬掉了。<br/>“我真想让众人看看你这个样子。”<br/>“特别…”<br/>“让我迷恋。”Doggie觑着眼睛，屋里为了掩人耳目而只打了两个手机的手电筒，把光用衣物聚拢成一束投射到天花板再反射回来，屋里漫天撒下的白色波光点带着意想不到的浪漫。</p><p> </p><p>不是在舒适的家里，基地过于人多嘈杂，这种本是应该品味渗透的情事应该慷慨的拥有更多沐圣的机会。</p><p>“懒惰进来怎么整。”圣代总是担忧这突然发生或许管控不了的意外，在Doggie把手去扒他裤子的时候反扣住了他的手腕。<br/>“他去给女朋友打电话了，没半小时回不来。”<br/>“怎么，半小时你就够了？”圣代就是嘴快，说完他心里也算不上后悔，但也是知道自己这是触碰到了狗的胜斗心。<br/>“………？？？”</p><p>“圣代哥哥，那让我告诉你什么叫，做爱。”</p><p><br/>小狗的舔吮是杂乱莽撞伴随着牙齿磕肉的微痛，还一挑一挑勾着人心弦。裤子已经被褪去，在这种两人间里禁闭着房门躲着外面的嘈杂，做如此私密的情事总是有种偷情大胆的刺激。<br/>下身逐渐能感觉到挺立，饱满充盈的展示着自己被摸得很舒服。<br/>Doggie下嘴的时候，圣代有一激灵差点要把自己的命根瞬间搞萎。因为Doggie没松开嘴，正试着吞下最多让床上的人舒服。<br/>“你做过。”圣代微抬着脖子，这敏感处此刻酥酥麻麻的，Doggie白了他一眼，含糊不清的说“没有”。<br/>“那你……”圣代想说他接吻都杂乱无章，为什么从这开始到像个老练的情场高手。<br/>“唔…粉嫩好吃的东西难道需要教吗？”</p><p>他一定是被人教了学会下蛊。圣代觉得自己老脸都红的不像话了。这话是不是太色情了点，然而下一秒他就没什么时机再去想这些问题。<br/>身下人明显已经探到了他的后庭，手已经伸进去了。<br/>真没什么经验。圣代简直想把手机呈出的那抹光也抹杀掉算了。<br/>“放松。”<br/>小狗发了话，圣代努力深吸了两口气来缓冲自己臀肌的紧张感，然后想着自己现在说不做了会不会被小狗咬。<br/>但是还没等他这个快嘴的rapper想好怎么说的时候，身后再没了动静只剩下隐约的窸窸窣窣声。<br/>然后圣代才明白，Doggie没想跟他做到最后。<br/>“过两天舞台我怕你跪台上。”<br/>小狗把下身紧贴在了圣代大腿内侧，他忍半天了，面对皮肤白嫩细滑的哥哥，他也不知道自己怎么能有这么强,呼之欲出的欲望。<br/>他想要被这种感觉填满，但是他不能让这种感觉刺伤圣代，所以，找一个双方都能接受最大的限度上，让他可以拥有圣代。<br/>浑身都有被抚摸到，那些被遗忘被埋藏也被渴求呵护的伤痕和残破，好像终于暴露在了光下，等待着被安慰。<br/>圣代被拽起和Doggie是面对面的搂抱，他额线抵着肩膀大口的喘气。手里被一起攥着上下吞塞的下身充分体感到了什么是性的高潮。</p><p>是在一起肌肤贴合享受着彼此爱着。</p><p> </p><p>最后的欲望化为黏浊的白色滩在了手里。<br/>圣代邻着床头的抽纸把Doggie嘴边还惨留的白浊擦掉。小狗趁着指尖蹭刮脸的瞬间上去啄了一口圣代的手背。<br/>然后两个人一个仰面一个趴着摞在了一起。<br/>Doggie蹭了蹭圣代的脖颈，对方把手放在他的后颈肉上掐了两把，瞬间就安分了很多。<br/>“真不愧是小狗啊你。”<br/>“你好白。”<br/>“你好黑。”开始不着边际的对话。<br/>“我好尴尬。”<br/>“我也是。”<br/>圣代把窝在衣物里的手机电筒关了灯，房间内就只剩下了两人交错的呼吸。</p><p>“盖上被子睡一觉吧。”<br/>“我们。”</p><p><br/>那一晚圣代是来基地后，第一个睡得很沉的觉，虽然第二天羞于见人的吻痕都留在了锁骨周围，他倒也觉得心情有很好的调整了过来。</p><p>他没告诉叨叨他只是因为现在有点小感冒，如果没有的话，他挺想亲亲他的。</p><p> </p><p><br/>圣代在被攥着人的手掌里，戳了戳他的手心。</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>